iPod Shuffle Challenge: Blue Seed
by Veritas Found
Summary: 2/24 ficlets written for a multi-fandom response to the iPod Shuffle Challenge.
1. Through the Glass

**Series:** iPod Shuffle Challenge

**Fandom:** Blue Seed

**Character / Pairing Focus:** Kusanagi Mamoru x Fujimiya Momiji

**Rating:** T / PG-13 / Teen

**Notes:** Set between _Blue Seed_ and _Blue Seed 2_.

**Disclaimer:** _Blue Seed_ and all respective properties are © Yuzo Takada. Megan D. (Veritas Found) does not, has never, nor will ever own _Blue Seed_.

_**Through the Glass (performed by Stone Sour)**_

'_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

_I don't know how much time has passed_

_All I know is that it feels like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_Sitting all alone inside your head_

He spent most of his life in trees, hidden in the shadows of their boughs in complete obscurity. Tucked away from the world, just outside of reach, watching normal people going about their everyday lives. Watching a certain Kushinada go through her life, completely unaware of her silent guardian. At least…that's what he thought. And then came the day Kaede lost her hat, and he had had his first lapse in judgment. He'd returned it, and she'd thanked him – for the hat and so much more, and he had inched a bit closer to her.

And then she'd died. And then he'd tried to kill her sister. And then…

Well, he had still spent most of his time in trees. But she was different from Kaede; with her, he didn't want to _stay_ in the trees. He wanted to be next to her. Wanted to hold her hand and save her from the bad guys, from the monsters…only to remember that he _was_ – _is_ – the monster. She didn't care about that, though; somehow, she saw past the monster and saw him. Saw something human beyond the orange skin and armor, the green hair and cat-like eyes. He tried to stay away at first, once he decided he wouldn't kill her, but that…well, to say it hadn't worked would be the understatement of the century. It had taken more than a few near-death experiences and the discovery of Kaede's survival to knock into him what she had known all along, and then…

And then she'd died. And then Susano-oh gave her back to him. And he ran.

He didn't know quite how long he'd been away for. Months, maybe longer – he wasn't entirely sure (it felt like ages), but however long it had been, few things had changed. The tree outside her room was the exact same, her room was the same, and he knew if he hopped over to the roof her window would still be unlatched. (Sometimes he thought she did it on purpose, since she knew he'd always be just outside.) Even the rain felt the same. Even…

Watching her through the glass of her window, he couldn't say she had stayed the same. Not when her once-knee-length hair barely touched her shoulders. Not when her clothes clearly showed she'd lost her baby figure. What hadn't changed was that, just seeing her, all he wanted to do was crush her in a hug.

But then he looked at his hand, at the blue soul peeking through the black leather, and he remembered why she was on that side of the glass and he was in a tree.


	2. If You Could

**Series:** iPod Shuffle Challenge

**Fandom:** Blue Seed

**Character / Pairing Focus:** Kusanagi Mamoru x Fujimiya Momiji

**Rating:** T / PG-13 / Teen

**Notes:** Post-"New Soul"; AU from _Blue Seed 2_.

**Disclaimer:** _Blue Seed_ and all respective properties are © Yuzo Takada. Megan D. (Veritas Found) does not, has never, nor will ever own _Blue Seed_.

_**If You Could (performed by Tara Maclean)**_

_And you will never know until you're standing in my shoes_

_Just how much you can love someone and how much you can lose_

_And if I could make you turn around and see how we were then_

_Just one look into my eyes, you'd fall in love again_

"_So just _go_ already! Go on, get out of here – I don't need you tailing me around all the time! I don't need _you_! Just leave me alone, Kusanagi!"_

Angry shouts from that messy scene so long ago rolled through this place still, now mere whispers carried along on the chilled breeze. She hugged her coat closer to her, burrowing deeper into her scarf to fight the winter chill. It had been years since she'd stood in this place, under the boughs of the great cherry tree that held the sleeping spirits of the storm god and her sister.

"_You idiot! Don't you get it by now?! You're not an obligation – I stay around you because I love you!"_

It's funny, the things you don't hear when you're too busy trying to believe the exact opposite. She had spent so long convincing herself that he couldn't possibly love her – that he was too busy pining over her sister – that when he finally told her what she had longed to hear…she was too busy hating him to believe it. _Set him free._ That had been her intentions: release him of the Kushinada curse, the one that chained him to her as guardian. It's not like she needed him anymore. It's not like…

"_But you _don't_, Kusanagi! You're…you're…you're like a puppy! You think you love me, but you don't…you can't…you just…I'm all you know, Kusanagi. How can you really love me if I'm all you've ever known?"_

She had thought, all those years ago, that it had been for the best. She hadn't realized how much it'd hurt when he listened. How much she'd miss him when he was gone. You never realize those kinds of things until they happen, do you? It was a strange emptiness that settled in her the first time she looked at a tree and realized he wasn't hiding in the branches anymore, and it never really left, even all this time later. Sometimes she'd think she'd see him, the tails of his trench coat waving out of the corner of her eye when she didn't turn fast enough. Wishful thinking, she knew, but sometimes…sometimes it was nice to pretend.

"_You…you are such an idiot. Fine. Fine, I don't care. Have a nice life, Princess."_

Her hand pressed against the trunk of the great tree, her eyes stinging with unshed tears as she remembered that night. If he had been here, would he see it the same way she did? The tears and the screams, the blood and the rain…she still didn't understand why he hadn't flown away. Maybe because of the wind, maybe because running was…she didn't know.

"_Kus…Kusanagi…KUSANAGI!!!!"_

She had seen him die once. So far away, but connected through their mitamas, she had watched helpless as Murakumo struck him down. The vainglorious 'King of the Aragami' had sliced him in two, ripping his blade clean through him. She had thought, back then, that nothing could be worse – and then she had watched him run from her, straight into the path of a speeding lorry. Accelerated regenerative abilities or not, she didn't think anything could save him from that – not even Susano-oh, not like last time. Not like…

"_Oh my God, Kusa…hold on, please! Kusanagi! Look at me, you idiot! Don't die! Please, don't die!"_

She had left Tokyo after that, moving back to Izumo to stay with her mother and grandmother. Akiko had been thrilled, and the others had understood – even if they didn't really want to see her go. But this place…such a short walk from the offices she had started working in with Mrs. Matsudaira, and how could she bare to see this place every day? To walk along the road he had…

"_M…Momiji…I'm s…sorry…"_

"_Shut up! Shut up, you fat-headed jerk! You're going to be fine, all right? You're going to be fine…"_

She hadn't thought, the moment she saw that lorry hit him, he would survive – regardless what she wanted or told either of them. She really hadn't thought, if he did, that he'd ever forgive her. But there he had been, dying, and…he'd told her, again, he loved her. After everything she'd said, everything she'd done…she shouldn't have come back. She shouldn't have…shouldn't have…shouldn't…

"Kusanagi…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" she gasped, crumpling against the trunk of the tree as the wind lashed against her. "I love you…"


End file.
